


blow me a kiss

by wyoheartsmusic



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, That's it, a couple real kisses, and blowing kisses, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyoheartsmusic/pseuds/wyoheartsmusic
Summary: So they start blowing kisses at each other and then it becomes a Thing. The End.





	blow me a kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Twinklylightseverywhere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinklylightseverywhere/gifts).



> JULIAAAAAA HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! 
> 
> A couple days back [this](https://skamisako.tumblr.com/post/162095987226/isak-and-even-blowing-kisses-at-each-other) inspired you to give a prompt and I really wanted to give you something for your birthday and my other idea didn't work out so I hope you enjoy this cute little thing that is just senseless fluff.
> 
> I'm so happy to know you and that I had the courage to message you which started this amazing friendship. I'm blowing you kisses from here to there, I hope you have the best day. I love you <333

Isak thought back to the first time Even had blown a kiss at him from across the room.

❤︎

Kosegruppa’s Christmas party at the kollektiv was in full swing. The atmosphere was light and love and too far away, at the other side of the room, Even was laughing with Eskild who was dancing under the mistletoe hanging in the doorway, trying to get Even to join him under it. Isak couldn’t stop grinning, Even kept sending him cheeky glances and next to Isak, Eva sat and they had the first real conversation since that awful day in first year when Isak had admitted to having sabotaged his best friends’ relationship.

Life was good.

Even caught his eyes again and it made Isak’s stomach flutter to see him smile again, that crinkly-eyed perfection. Even shot the mistletoe another glance, then back to Isak and winking — blinking, Isak would argue if Even were with him right now to argue with — before he blew Isak a kiss.

It made Isak feel hot all over. The thought that if he got up right now, went over to Even, they could actually kiss right there, under the mistletoe and Isak wouldn’t feel ashamed or worried what his friends would say. He could just kiss his boyfriend and be happy. He felt hot all over because the ease with which Even was blowing him a kiss, none of them caring about who saw, made Isak want to hug the world, to share his happiness with everyone else.

To think that he had been miserable only two months ago, it seemed almost impossible.

“You can’t look away from him for one second, can you?” Eva teased but she was smiling so brightly.

Isak licked his lips, forcefully looking away from his boyfriend to grin at Eva. “I can’t,” He admitted almost shyly.

Eva laughed, “It’s cute.”

A blush crept into his cheeks, it was still a little hard to believe that anyone would refer to him and Even as _cute_. “He asked me to meet his parents tomorrow.”

She screeched in excitement, grabbing his arm. “Nervous?”

“Not if they’re as lovely as Even,” Isak mumbled and then smiled sheepishly as he got up, “Let’s talk later. My boyfriend wants to kiss me under the mistletoe.”

❤︎

As much as he played it cool in front of Eva, meeting Even’s parents was nerve-wracking. But Even was great. He didn’t let go of Isak’s hand and kept gushing about how smart and awesome Isak was.

Even’s dad was the chillest dude Isak had ever met and his mum roped Isak into a conversation about space and soon all nervousness was forgotten as Isak began ranting about stars and the universe and asking her all kinds of questions about her job with the NSC.

They were so deep in conversation that they basically ignored Even and his father all through dinner — even though Isak kept one hand on Even’s knee all the time, turning it over when Even started drawing pattern into his skin and subsequently linking their fingers.

Afterwards, Even’s mum showed him some books she offered he could borrow which just made Even snort and curl up on the sofa while she and Isak started a whole new conversation.

Isak’s eyes kept trailing over to Even who looked cozy and smiley with a cup of tea in his hands and when he tilted his head to the side in question, Isak’s own smile just widened and he gave the smallest of nods and blew his boyfriend a kiss that Even returned happily, making Isak giggle. He pressed a hand over his mouth in embarrassment but Even’s mum just looked at him fondly.

❤︎

From then on, it just became a thing. At school in the cafeteria when Even sat with his third-year friends and Isak with the boys — though that happened a lot less the farther their relationship progressed — and in the hallways when they had spent time kissing and then had to hurry off to classes but one of them _always_ turned back around to blow a kiss. At parties when they naturally drifted off to different groups of people but their eyes always found each other and then they’d blow a kiss.

When they moved in together, carrying boxes after boxes up into the fourth floor and Isak put his box down while Even just came through the door. Isak felt giddy looking at his boyfriend bringing in their belongings. It was so domestic and comfortable.

Isak smiled, telling his boyfriend, “Looking sexy!”

Even’s concentrated expression morphed into a smirk and he flicked his eyebrows up. “Moving in is a turn on for you?”

“ _You_ are a turn on for me,” Isak shot back happily, and then blew him a kiss.

Even quickly put down the box in his hands and in two big strides was in front of Isak, wrapping his arms around him. Inhaling deeply, Even mumbled into Isak’s hair, “I can’t believe we’re moving in together. I’ve never been happier.”

Isak’s smile broadened and he nuzzled his nose against Even’s neck before pulling away. He stayed in Even’s embrace as he lifted his hand to cup his face. “You make me so happy, Even,” He whispered, puckering his lips to wait for Even to comply to his silent demand.

Before he did, Even ran his nose along Isak’s, both of them smiling happily. And then their lips were sealed together and bringing more boxes into the flat was the last thing on their minds for a while.

❤︎

Living with Even was… out of this world.

His childhood home had not been an actual home for a long time and while he loved the kollektiv, he had always felt out of place there, like an intruder, especially when Noora had returned from London.

But living with Even, that was home. It was safety and love and even in the hard times it remained that. Isak felt as if he had finally found his place in the world. And it was right next to Even.

They kept blowing kisses at each other. During boring chores, they blew kisses at each other, making it a game of who gave up first or until both of them giggled so much that it was impossible to pucker their lips — or keep washing the dishes or fold laundry or straighten out the duvet on the bed.

Even blew kisses at Isak when he was so exhausted he wanted to just cry and it brought a smile back on his face, however small it might be. Isak blew kisses at Even when he felt low and sometimes it worked and Even managed to blow a kiss back and sometimes it didn’t but that was okay too.

Blowing kisses sometimes turned into a game where they chased each other through the tiny flat, making obnoxious kissing noises at each other until they tumbled into bed and kissed for real, real, real. Which sometimes turned into more and sometimes it didn’t but it always left them smiling their brightest smiles.

❤︎

Isak thought back to the first time Even had blown a kiss at him from across the room as he stood there, nervously clenching and unclenching his hands.

All eyes were on him and he just wanted one pair of eyes on him.

Even’s.

The music started playing and Isak took a gasping breath as Even came into view. The moment seemed suspended between them and then Even blew him a kiss. Isak broke into a big smile, giggling a little before the nerves came back and he gnawed on his bottom lip, feeling tears spring to his eyes as he watched Even come closer.

“Hi,” He croaked breathlessly once Even stood in ront of him.

“Halla,” Even smiled nervously at him, grabbing his hands.

Out of habit, Isak blew him a kiss and he could see how that made Even relax a little. “I can’t wait to kiss you for real when you’re finally my husband.”

“Let’s get married,” Even mumbled, brushing soothing circles into Isak’s skin.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this <3


End file.
